Formal articulation agreements are being signed between Howard University and nearby Community College (CC) partners including Montgomery County CC; Prince Georges County CC; and Northern Virginia CC. At a later date, Howard County CC and Anne Arundel County CC will be approached. The proposed Bridge program will impact, each year, on a minimum of 40 college-bound CC students in the sciences (20 pre-entry Sophomores and 20 Junior-Senior undergraduates) from Community Colleges who will participate in summer bridge programs, summer institutes, tutorials and/or hands-on research while benefiting for career advice from active research scientists, and at least 10 advanced undergraduates and/or graduate students who will serve as tutors and/or undergraduate research trainees. At the same time, the administrative costs for the program will be borne by Howard. Summer Institutes in mathematics, biology, chemistry, physics, and psychology disciplines will be a salient feature of the Academic Competency and Enrichment (ACE) components of the Bridge Program. Faculty from Howard, CCs and National Laboratories will be invited to participate in the Summer Institutes. This will infuse the program with a cross-fertilization of teaching methodologies and the exchange of information which will provide a stimulating environment for faculty and students alike. The Summer Institute in Mathematics in Year-1, will provide a total immersion, highly interactive experience for CC students who will engage in intensive, small-group, lab-based problem solving, patterned after the Treisman and Duke University's "Project-Calc" models. A by-product of the participation of the faculty in the Summer Institutes should lead to substantive interactions and perhaps ensuing collaborations that will enhance faculty development and programs at the CC.